AMANTES
by Little-Kami
Summary: Ella era una mujer casada, él era un hombre frío con el que se acostaba desde hace más de un año, con el que apenas había conversado en todo ese tiempo… después de todo… solo estaban ahí por el sexo, no para socializar, no para conocerse, mucho menos para amar. (Vegeta & Bulma & Goku)
1. Chapter 1

_Él era un hombre frío con el que se acostaba desde hace más de un año, con el que apenas había conversado en todo ese tiempo… después de todo… solo estaban ahí por el sexo, no para socializar, no para conocerse, mucho menos para amar._

* * *

 **AMANTES**

CAPÍTULO 1

Tomó las llaves de su casa y su bolso, se miró en espejo de la entrada, su cabello celeste alborotado contrastaba con aquel vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta, se sentía sensual, poderosa y glamorosa. Subió a su automóvil y condujo por las calles de la ciudad, recorrió aquel camino que ya conocía de memoria hasta estacionarse en una calle poco transitada a unas calles de su destino.

Nuevamente había llegado al bar de ese lujoso y privado hotel, ese sitio de donde ya se había convertido en una clienta frecuente, entró al reciento robando la atención de más de un hombre y siendo objeto de envidia de algunas mujeres, siendo alagada por ellos mientras era juzgada por ellas, no le importó, ¿ellos que sabían de ella? nada, ellos no la conocían… tomó asiento junto a la barra como las veces anteriores y pidió un whisky al barman como tantas veces lo había hecho ya en el pasado.

El hombre sin decir más acató la orden y obedeció el pedido de aquella mujer, era bella sin duda, y ella era consciente de ello, ya no perdió su tiempo preguntándole que hacia ahí, hace unos meses que había dejado de aconsejarla que se marchara de ahí, que aquello era incorrecto y ninguno de ellos se merecía aquello… pero todas esas veces ella se limitó a escuchar e ignorar sus consejos.

Le sirvió el whisky y se retiró al otro extremo de la barra, sabía lo que sucedería a continuación y no estaba dispuesto a verla equivocarse de nuevo.

La mujer observó el vaso entre sus manos, tomó su contenido de un sorbo y después paseó su vista por el recinto.

Le miró y lo encontró al otro lado del bar.

Ahí estaba, como cada noche.

Ese hombre de tez bronceada y de ojos oscuros como la noche, mirándola con deseo y lujuria como cada vez que se encontraban.

Lo recorrió con la mirada, examino sus zapatos negros recién lustrados y ese traje negro a medida que realzaban y marcaban cada uno de sus talentos, dotes y cualidades, sin lugar era capaz de despertar el deseo de cualquier mujer.

No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, en un mutuo y silencioso acuerdo salieron del bar, cruzaron la recepción del hotel tomando el elevador. Subieron en silencio hasta el último piso para posteriormente entrar en la última habitación del lujoso complejo.

Apenas entraron sintió aquellos labios devorarle, ese par de manos recorrer su cuerpo de nueva cuenta y ese olor embriagarle una vez más.

Nuevamente Goku había partido a un nuevo torneo, y ella volvía a buscar refugio en los brazos de aquel hombre.

Otra vez, volvía a engañar a aquel alegre e ingenuo hombre que hace algún tiempo le había conquistado.

La desnudó mientras la besaba, el sabor a fresa le invadió mientras se mezclaba con el propio de tabaco y alcohol, debido a ese hombre aquel pequeño fruto de color rojo se había convertido en su preferido.

Entre besos y caricias la condujo hasta la cama esquivando cada mueble de la recámara, para después recostarla sobre de esta y posicionarse sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

Los labios de aquel hombre abandonaron los femeninos para recorrer el cuerpo de la misma, mientras sus manos se encargaban de separar aquellas largas y blancas piernas preparándola para lo que venía a continuación, humedeciéndola para que fuera capaz de recibirlo una vez más…

Entró nuevamente en ella, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mientras sentía a aquel hombre moverse en su interior.

Era un Dios

Le hacía perder los estribos, cada vez le obligaba a colocarse en una postura nueva que le brindaba un gusto inexplicable.

Ese hombre le había provocado diversos orgasmos, uno seguido del otro hasta sentir su cuerpo desfallecer, dudaba que alguien más en la historia de la humanidad y el sexo fuera capaz de experimentar semejante placer o lograr provocarlo como él lo hacía, era un doctor en la materia.

No parecía cansarse, siempre tenía técnicas nuevas, simplemente aquel empresario de cabellos negros indomables era un científico en el sexo, y esa mujer de ojos azules era su conejillo de indias que le permitía probar y experimentar cualquier alocada idea que cruzará por su cabeza.

Dejaba que experimentara con su cuerpo, que lo levantase, besará, mordiera, le tirase, le volteara, de izquierda a derecha, arriba o abajo, adelante y atrás, era prácticamente una marioneta para ese hombre de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros.

Pero, aquello no era todo, no solamente iba cada noche que se encontraba sola a aquel bar en busca de sexo, sino también de esas caricias cariñosas y delicadas que proseguían después de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Cuando el acto sexual daba por concluido, a aquel hombre le quedaban energías para levantar su delicado y frágil cuerpo, hasta llevarla a la regadera y lavarla a profundidad.

Ella amaba como lograba nivelar a la perfección la temperatura del agua, como aquel líquido caía sobre ambos cuerpos mientras él le besaba el cuello.

En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer sobre las baldosas, pero aquel hombre le sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, enjabonada sus manos y recorría su cuerpo, haciendo espuma sobre su piel, entonces llegaba a la intimidad de la mujer e introducía un par de sus dígitos, los movía en su interior hasta que la menor terminaba limpia de su semilla, volvía a abrir la llave de la regadera y nuevamente eran cubiertos por el agua, hasta que sus cuerpos terminaban completamente impecables.

Entonces por segunda vez en la noche la cargaba y entraban juntos en la bañera, duraban ahí un rato, mimándose, tocándose pero sin llegar a más, ya antes habían saciado su sed lujuria y hambre de deseo.

Era en esos momentos, era que la joven de cabello exótico y de ojos celestes se cuestionaba ¿qué era lo que hacía?

En un principio pensó que solo iba a buscar a aquel hombre cuando su pareja se marchaba a algún torneo, solo por placer sexual, después se transformó en atracción física, pero ahora… ¿no había nada más?

Para que hacerse la tonta, no le quedaba, no a ella una reconocida científica y mujer importante en el mundo de la tecnología, ya no era solo por sexo o atracción, ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre sus sentimientos hacia su pareja, hacia Goku, aquel hombre que ella había jurado amar y respetar…

¿Lo seguía amando?

No

Esa era la respuesta, es por eso que cada que tenía oportunidad buscaba a ese hombre de lacios cabellos negros alborotados y bronceada.

Ahora le amaba a el

Estaba enamorada de Vegeta Ouji, de aquel hombre que prácticamente era un desconocido para ella.

Aquel que conoció en un bar durante una borrachera, aquel con el que se acostó estando escasa de sus sentidos y comprometida con otro hombre.

Que estúpida, se había enamorado de su amante.

La cuestión ahora era…

¿Él le amaba?

No

Él era un hombre frío con el que se acostaba desde hace más de un año, con el que apenas había conversado en todo ese tiempo… después de todo… solo estaban ahí por el sexo, no para socializar, no para conocerse, mucho menos para amar.

Ella era una mujer casada que engañaba a su esposo con un desconocido que solamente la buscaba para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Esa era la realidad que tanto le costaba entender

Esa era la verdad de su vida.

Él era su dicha y su desdicha.

Y ella era la dicha y la desdicha de su esposo.

* * *

Muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí

Bueno, esta es una idea que decidí sacarla de mi cabeza y escribirla.

La idea central de esta historia es el engaño de Bulma hacía su esposo con un hombre que se muestra indiferente a ella menos durante aquellos fugases momentos.

Sin decir más les dejo este primer capítulo, espero actualizar pronto y que les haya gustado, sin más me despido.

Bye bye, besos :)

Review?

Adelante, me gustaría saber que opinan y como les gustaría que esto se desarrollará, asi como consejos :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias por pasar a leer, espero disfruten el capítulo_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **AMANTES**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: Fantasmas**

 **.**

El sol entraba por el hueco que existía entre las cortinas a causa de la suave brisa matutina, el bullicio de la ciudad era apenas audible debido a lo temprano que era, la escenografía de aquellos grandes edificios ya había sido montada mientras apenas comenzaba a cobrar vida la gran actuación del día a día sobre aquellas calles asfaltadas.

Cuando la mujer de ojos azules volvió a abrir los ojos se percató de que se encontraba sola en aquella amplia cama de sabanas negras, últimamente dormía más ahí que en su propia casa, se preguntó si aquello era su culpa por buscar cualquier excusa para volver ahí, o de su esposo que le daba más de una oportunidad al marcharse cada vez más seguido y por más tiempo.

 **Se cuestionó cuantas noches amaneció ahí.**

Cubrió su desnudes con las sabanas y caminó por la suite en busca de aquel hombre de ojos color carbón, encontrándolo cerca de la entrada como cada mañana, lo observó en silencio como se ponía los zapatos y anudaba las agujetas de los mismos.

 **Siempre impecable**

No era la primera vez que observaba aquel ritual, ese habitó que silenciosamente le gustaba mirar, cada mañana después del sexo le veía cambiarse con la ropa del día anterior, con extremo cuidado y sutiliza, borrando cada rastro de lo ocurrido por las noches, se preguntó quién de los dos se había acostumbrado más a aquella rutina, el al marcharse o ella al observarlo, una patética e hipócrita rutina a la que ambos parecían aferrarse.

" _lo estarán esperando"_

Aquel pensamiento cruzó su mente una vez más, y cada mañana se convencía de que así era, por que…. ¿que otro motivo tenía el para marcharse al amanecer? ¿Por qué otra razón revisaría su apariencia minuciosamente asegurándose de no tener evidencia alguna de ella?

 **Definitivamente, él tenía a alguien**

Se acercó a aquel hombre, hasta estar frente a él, y bajó la mirada, sabía que no habría una conversación, mucho menos una despedida, lo había aprendido hace tiempo, ella no era tan relevante en la vida de aquel hombre, así que se limitó a desabrochar aquellos pantalones negros, tomó la camisa del hombre y la fue acomodando bajo de este, fajándolo, ayudándolo a cumplir con su sublime y perfecta imagen, rosando y tocando aquellas caderas que solían llevarla al orgasmo cada vez que le tenía entre sus piernas.

 **Sin sentimientos no hay compromisos**

Aquel hombre permaneció en silencio, sintiendo aquellas pequeñas manos alrededor de su cadera acomodando sus pantalones, hasta que estos quedaron en su lugar, la mujer subió el cierre de su pantalón y abrocho el botón, para finalmente ajustar el cinturón de cuero negro.

 **Ellos no tenían compromisos, pero… ella si tenía sentimientos**

La mujer dio dos pasos hacia atrás, miró por última vez esas orbes negras que no le decían absolutamente nada, y finalmente, aquel hombre paso por su costado, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejándola atrás ignorando los recuerdos y tormentos de aquella noche

 **No había palabras ni besos de despedida, ni siquiera una cariñosa caricia.**

 **Porque al amanecer el hechizo se acababa, la magia se esfumaba**

 **.**

Llegó al vestíbulo del hotel y como cada noche que dormía en aquel lugar, le ordenó a los de seguridad que borraran cada cinta y grabación donde se le veía con aquella mujer, no podía dejar rastro de aquel suceso, porque sin pruebas, no había crimen, sin crimen, no había culpables ellos seguirían siendo inocentes.

 **Porque aquello era algo menos que un secreto**

Tomó las llaves de su auto, lo abordó y se marchó de aquel lugar, condujo por la ciudad sin mirar atrás, sin pensar en ella, porque esa mujer solo existía por las noches, porque ella no era más que un capricho nocturno para él.

 **Ella no existía en su día a día**

 **Esa mujer no era más que un difuso recuerdo de una noche más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entró a su casa, tan llena de muebles, con cuadros y fotografías de ella y su esposo en cada pared, recapitulando y contando su historia juntos.

 **Fantasmas de una vida**

 **Recuerdos de un amor**

Flores en cada florero de la sala y del vestíbulo perfumando la casa, una canasta de frutas en el comedor, inundada de la luz matutina que se colaba entre los vanos, creando mágicos e irreales tonalidades con el color de las paredes, formando sombras surrealistas en la habitación…. Todo se sentía tan vacío, tan lleno, tan frío…

Dejó su juego de llaves en la mesita del recibidor, caminó dos pasos por este mientras soltaba su cabello de la improvisada coleta con la que lo arregló para después quitarse los altos zapatos negros y subir a la segunda planta.

 **Silencio**

Todo en aquella casa parecía muerto, las paredes guardando secretos y los cuadros contando mentiras

 **No era más que una escenografía hueca y vacía.**

Llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansada, agotada de la noche anterior, apenas ese hombre la había dejado dormir un par de horas y sonrío ante aquel agridulce recuerdo.

Sabía que ella no era dueña de los pensamientos de aquel hombre, que no era algo importante o relevante en su persona, pero también sabía que ella era la dueña de sus desvelos, que era su mayor pecado y secreto.

 **Ella era dueña de sus pasiones**

 **Era el desastre en la perfección**

Calló rendida al sueño, su cuerpo le clamaba por un descansó, permitiéndose dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios, con un calor en su vientre al recordar aquellas caricias, al imaginar esos ojos color carbón sobre su cuerpo y percibir aun ese perfume en su cuerpo

No estaba orgullosa de sus acciones, pero… estaba segura que aquello no era un error.

Deseaba a aquel hombre, lo necesitaba en su vida, aunque fuera por escasas horas.

 **Aquella aventura le daba vida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como cada mañana la visitó lamentándose por no haber llegado la noche anterior, con un ramo de tulipanes en las manos y un exceso de perfume en su piel ocultando el aroma femenino de la mujer con la que compartió su desvelo

 **Una silenciosa y sincera disculpa**

Como las veces anteriores le mintió, se acercó a ella y fingió que todo seguía igual, que nada había cambiado, se sintió culpable, se sintió infeliz mientras la observaba, el estar ahí era le brindaba una exquisita y perturbadora paz, ella era su debilidad, la miró las flores entre sus manos.

 **Tulipanes rojos**

Pensó en su significado, y en como ridículamente trataba de aferrarse a aquella promesa que le hizo a esa mujer que siempre estaba ahí para él, a esa mujer dueña de su amor, porque si, aquello era verdad, a su retorcida y extraña manera

 **Aun la amaba**

A pesar de que sus acciones aparentaran lo contrario, como aquellas flores su sentimiento era puro y sublime con un toque de amargura y una pizca de engaño

Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, porque ella era la única capaz de hacerlo sonreír, se quitó el sacó para ponerse cómodo y como cada día le habló acerca del trabajo, de su hermano y su cuñada, mientras inventaba una reunión con socios extranjeros como cuartada, y por un momento… se olvidó de sus penas, de sus desgracias y acciones.

Ella siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, porque vio en él lo que nadie más percibió.

Cuando su celular sonó notó que llevaba ahí cerca de dos horas, percatándose que tenía que marcharse, se despidió de ella, atravesó el jardín y abordó su automóvil, con la imagen de esa mujer impregnada en su memoria y atesorándola en lo más profundo y seguro de su corazón, recordando aquel ramo que como cada mañana desde el día de su boda se dedicaba a obsequiarle, fortaleciendo aquella promesa entre ellos.

Porque esas flores tenían el más sublime y complicado concepto, capturando el sentimiento que embargaba a ambas personas.

.

* * *

.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí**

Por favor sean pacientes y si les ganó la curiosidad, no investiguen el significado de los tulipanes rojos… esperen al siguiente capítulo porfis

Ya se comienza a ver algo de la vida de ambos, esperó revelar la vida de Vegeta en el próximo capítulo y revelar la identidad de su amada, así como también introducir ya a goku en la historia

Actualizaré cada dos semanas esta historia, las tareas y trabajos no me permiten hacerlo antes, disculpen la demora pero la carrera me absorbe :(

Bye bye, besos y abrazos

¿Review?

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y/o añadieron a favoritos, me alegra mucho de verdad


	3. Chapter 3

**AMANTES**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: Culpas**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Condujo nuevamente, esta vez con un destino diferente, transitó las saturadas avenidas de la ciudad, bajo el sol del mediodía, ambientada por los ruidos y sonidos cotidianos de la metrópoli.

Se introdujo en el sector industrial de la ciudad, donde las grandes edificaciones comerciales se apoderaban de los cielos, donde cada palabra y conversación dicha valía millones de pesos.

Estacionó su auto en aquel subterráneo, en el cajón de costumbre, y como su rutina lo marcaba, bajó de su automóvil, tomó su portafolio y se dirigió al ascensor, subió hasta el último piso donde su oficina se alojaba, saludando a sus empleados, brindando ese aire de confianza y profesionalismo, emanando autoridad y poder, generando admiración en algunos y temor en otros cuantos.

Así era el, un hombre poderoso, con el mundo a sus pies, con absoluto control de sus acciones y sin una mancha en su persona ni expediente, era un ser integro que osaba rozar a la perfección.

Claro que… en ciertas noches, todo aquello se iba al caño

Siempre existen excepciones… ocasiones

Se daba el lujo de ceder a sus impulsos, de equivocarse, de caer, de pecar.

Pero ese hombre llenó de secretos, de deseos y pensamientos prohibidos no existía ahora.

Ahora él era Vegeta Ouji

Líder de la empresa automotriz más importante del país y de las 10 mejores a nivel internacional

Por las mañanas él era un hombre pulcro, respetuoso y fiel a su familia, a su gente.

Mientras que por las noches él no contaba con compromiso alguno que no fueran con esa mujer de cabellos celestes.

Y su única obligación era satisfacerla y satisfacerse.

Por las noches él era un animal en más de un aspecto…

-sabes que a mí no me engañas niño-

No era necesario voltear para conocer al dueño de esa voz, ese hombre, calvo y con un extraño bigote era el único ser en todo aquel imperio que se atrevía a irrumpir en su oficina, y aún más increíble era la única persona que había conocido en su santa y desgraciada vida que tenía el coraje de hablarle de aquella forma.

Tampoco tenía que retroceder en sus pasos y analizar cada una de sus acciones durante sus aventuras, ese hombre le conocía, no le sorprendía que le descubriera, si de alguien había aprendido a ocultar bien sus pasos… era de ese hombre.

\- No esperaba hacerlo-

Lo que si le sorprendió… fue que hubiese tardado tanto en descubrir sus actividades nocturnas.

-debes detenerte-

-… lo haré…-

Respondió sin atreverse a mirar, por que dudaba de poder parar… por sus dedeos eran mayores que la culpa que lo invadía cada día.

 **.**

Terminó todo el papeleo del día, revisó los diseños, presupuestos y costos de la última presentación, así como las estrategias de publicidad para el nuevo modelo deportivo que lanzarían a final del mes.

-sabes que esto no está bien-

Aquella frase resonó en la oficina, haciendo eco dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, atormentando al dueño de dicho espacio.

Al no recibir respuesta, por el contrario, al ser ignorado de manera olímpica, el hombre caucásico volvió a hablar.

\- Escucha… deberías terminar ya con esto, ninguno lo merece-

Siguió acomodando los papeles dentro de su portafolio, mientras aparentaba seguir con su vida, con su rutina, tratando de ignorar al hombre enfrente de él… si alguien sabía que aquello estaba mal, era él… y lo sabía perfectamente.

-recuerda que ella te espera en casa-

Y aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso, él era consciente de que en casa lo esperaban, pero el hecho de que su colega se lo recordara y reprochara era un golpe bajo, cierto, pero vergonzoso.

-lo sé...- contestó el hombre de cabellos negros, arrugando los papeles en sus manos, arruinando el informe que tanto se había esforzado por hacer.

Maldita sea lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que ella le esperaba cada noche, que le amaba incondicionalmente y que jamás había dudado de él…

… _Sabía que ella era su vida…_

-no llegues muy tarde… suele desvelarse aguardando a tu regreso, no la ilusiones más-

Y sin decir más, aque hombre se marchó, dejando al príncipe de ese imperio en el infierno, desatando sus demonios, sus culpas, borracho de resentimientos y abrumado por los recuerdos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando despertó el sol ya se había ocultado, nuevamente la soledad le embriagó, le nubló la vista y la introdujo en un extraño y placentero transe.

Comenzaba a volverse adictiva aquella sensación.

Se giró en la cama preguntándose si debería visitar de nueva cuenta aquel bar, si su conciencia soportaría otra noche de engaños

Si ella soportaría un rechazó más…

Más tardó en meditarlo que en abordar su auto, nuevamente llegó a aquel bar, se sentó y esperó a ser interceptada por aquel hombre nuevamente… esa noche se había arreglado más de lo habitual, humectó su piel, se perfumó, rizó su cabello y compró un conjunto nuevo de lencería, estaba lista para ser tomada nuevamente…

Pero eso nunca pasó

Aquel hombre de tez tostada, cabellera negra y cuerpo digno del David… jamás apareció

 _Él nunca llegó_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ingresó a su casa, dejó las llaves en la mesita del vestíbulo y apenas encendió la luz le vio, ahí dormitando en el sofá de la sala, acurrucada y cubierta con una colcha, esperándole como cada noche.

Con la sala en penumbras, iluminada por aquellos privilegiados rayos lunares que se atrevían a colarse de entre las cortinas le admiró.

Era bella, hermosa… no podía negarlo, era afortunado de tenerla

Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, acarició esa rubia melena con cuidado, con sutileza, la tomó entre sus brazos, y el su perfume se impregno en el

 _Sonrió_

 _Ella lo hacía feliz, dichosa y completamente feliz._

Subió por aquella elegante escalera, con sus zapatos resonando en la loseta cerámica, haciendo eco en las paredes del pasillo, siendo escuchados únicamente por aquellas antiguas pinturas. Entró a aquella habitación que conocía tan bien, acercándose a la cama y recostando a su acompañante de vida en la misma.

-llegas tarde-

Volteó a mirarla y la vio, despierta con una sutil sonrisa, observándolo atenta a su respuesta,

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… no mintió, no hubo necesidad

-lo lamento… tuve un imprevisto en la oficina-

Sin decir más se acomodó a su costado, tomó la colcha y la abrazó, se aferró a ella y ella a él.

Después de tantas noches… durmió sin remordimientos, sin culpas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Bien… todo está perfecto Señor Son Goku, serás la imagen publicitaria del siguiente modelo de automóviles deportivos de la línea Saiyan – habló una mujer de tez blanca, cabello largo y negro mientras le entregaba unos documentos al aludido.

-Gracias Milk, le llamaré a Bulma para decirle que volveré antes, estoy segura que le encantará conocer al dueño de la automotriz-

Respondió un sonriente y alegre hombre de cabellos negros, por fin veía los frutos de su esfuerzo, su éxito como peleador de artes marciales le habían dado fama a nivel mundial, contratos con cientos de empresas y ahora sería la imagen oficial de una de las líneas de autos más importantes en el mundo… pero sin dudas… su mayor trofeo y éxito tenía nombre y apellido, una melena azul celeste y un ingenio de envidia…

A veces se preguntaba, que le había visto su esposa a él… porque él no le encontraba defecto a ella…

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN**

Lamento mucho la demora, pero ya volví… bien…. Aun no se sabe el significado de las flores que compra vegeta… paciencia… aun no creí que fuera el momento

¿ya adivinaron quien es la vida de vegeta? Espero que sí… pero no se confíen…. Una sorpresa aguarda, igual háganme saber sus teorías ;)

Bien…. Ya apareció Goku… muy poquito… casi nada… pero sin duda pondrá de jaque a vegeta y bulma

Sin más, me despido, espero sea de su agrado y también espero ya no tardar en actualizar

Bye bye, besos y abrazos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**AMANTES**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: RECUERDOS**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Volvía tarde a casa, borracha, confundida, solitaria e incompleta…

Nuevamente dejó las llaves en la mesa del vestíbulo, subió lentamente las escaleras y caminó hasta llegar a su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama, arrugando el vestido y con las zapatillas aún puestas, acarició su ya no tan peinada melena y permaneció en silencio.

Miró su habitación y se percató de como las paredes parecían moverse alrededor de ella, acobijándola, protegiéndola de sus culpas y golpes de consciencia, inclusive podía jurar que las fotografías de las paredes parecían mirarla acusadoramente, como amenazándola con revelar su secreto.

Pero que estupidez, ¿qué tan alcoholizada se encontraba para ver enemigos en papel y cómplices en las paredes?

Sus pensamientos la abrumaban y el silencio parecía torturarla, era como si conspirarán para hacerle perder la cordura, o lo poco que quedaba de esta, cansada suspiró.

Hoy estaba más sola que nunca

Esta noche él no apareció

Miró la pantalla de su celular:

3:25 am, 12% de carga, 2 llamadas pérdidas de su esposo y 5 mensajes nuevos en whatsapp junto con dos fotografías adjuntas que no se molestó en descargar.

Le dolió… le lastimó ver que había esperado a ese hombre en aquel bar cerca de 4 horas, prácticamente hasta que el barman dio cierre a la barra y los empleados la botaron del establecimiento.

Apagó su celular importándole poco lo que su pareja tuviera que decirle, mañana podría llamarle y nuevamente le ignoró.

Ahora solo quería dormir.

Esa noche solo quería olvidar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Regresó a la habitación de su hotel, miró la copia del contrato que acababa de firmar y sonrió, en una semana sería la cena del aniversario número 50 de aquel imperio, no podía esperar para asistir, ansiaba ver la felicidad inundar aquellos ojos azules cuando le diera la noticia.

Estaba cansado, agotado, su cuerpo estaba hecho una mierda, las competencias, publicidad, entrevistas y los fanáticos le agobiaban día y noche, necesitaba dormir, descansar, pero no quería esperar.

Tomó una fotografía del contrato y la envió a su esposa.

El mensaje jamás fue recibido, mucho menos contestado

La llamó

Buzón de voz

Hizo su equipaje y salió rumbó al aeropuerto, abordó el primer vuelo rumbo a Japón evadiendo a uno que otro paparazzi y ocultándose de los desquiciados fanáticos, demasiadas fotos y entrevistas para un día.

Le mando un mensaje avisándole la hora de aterrizaje de su vuelo

No respondió

Viajo todo el día y condujo toda la noche para llegar a casa

Nuevamente le marcó, llegaría tarde sí, pero quizá podrían salir a cenar.

Su llamada jamás fue atendida.

Tecleo rápidamente en su celular un claro y conciso mensaje, la llevaría a cenar, de eso estaba seguro, tendrían una romántica velada como en los viejos tiempos, miro por la ventanilla, luna llena, si definitivamente sería una velada a bajo la luz de la luna.

Envío el mensaje y siguió conduciendo

Media hora después reviso su móvil, cero mensajes, cero llamadas.

Quizá estaba cansada, el hogar solía acapararla, la soledad de aquella casa le abrumaba, seguramente había limpiado y hecho bocetos en su taller hasta que calló dormida, olvidándose del celular en algún punto desconocido de la casa.

O simplemente recibió su último mensaje y en estos momentos se estaba duchando, perfumando su cabello y jabonando su piel, bajó el chorro de la regadera mientras cantaba una sensual melodía…casi era capaz de verla, el espejo del baño empañado, su largo y abundante cabello celeste empapado y adherido a su espalda, hombros y senos, mientras la espuma de su cuerpo descendía acariciando casi morbosamente aquel cuerpo.

Miró el camino, tratando de sacar esos pensamientos indecorosos de su cabeza, buscando una distracción en la carretera, pero ¡oh mierda! Esa mujer jamás salía de su mente.

Carajo, ahora solo podía pensar en ella, en su esposa, con esa dulce mirada acompañada de esa pícara sonrisa incitándolo a entrar en la cama, incitándole a pecar.

Puede que ahora este saliendo de la ducha, secando su piel con esa sensualidad y perfección que solo ella posé, mirando su guardarropa mientras de su cabello escurren una que otra gota de agua, resbalando por su silueta, definiendo sus curvas, perlando sus senos y humedeciendo sus glúteos, perdiéndose finalmente en los pliegues de su femineidad.

O Dios, que hazaña había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer a tal mujer.

Tenía que llegar a casa ya, a la mierda la cena, al carajo el romanticismo bajo la luz de la luna, ahora solo quería hacerla suya, hundirse en su intimidad y llevarla al clímax.

Puso la direccional y cambio de carril esquivando uno que otro auto, subió la velocidad y quebrantó un par de leyes de tránsito.

Literalmente voló rumbó a casa, o al menos trató de hacerlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estúpido embotellamiento, en los últimos 100 km que le restaban se topó con algo que jamás espero ver, con algo que definitivamente deseaba olvidar.

Observó un accidente automovilístico, el traficó estaba parado, las autoridades trataban de calmar a la gente mientras algunos rescatistas buscaban desesperados por el bosque.

Sabía que tenía que permanecer en el auto, que las autoridades estaban entrenadas para actuar en esos casos, el no, pero los gritos de aquello mujer llamando a su hijo le desgarraron el alma.

Bajó de su auto, se informó con los rescatistas y supo la gravedad de la situación…

El auto de la madre se había volcado, un conductor ebrio había impactado contra ellos y de alguna extraña manera que nadie lograba explicarse, los hijos de aquella madre habían salido disparados fuera del automóvil…

Hace 40 minutos del choque y aun no encontraban a los niños

Cada minuto sin recibir atención médica era crítico.

Desesperado, se unió a la búsqueda.

Qué horror, busco cerca de media hora hasta que le encontró, entre unos arbustos el cuerpo de un pequeño niño, golpeado, indefenso y al borde de la inconciencia, lo tomó entre sus brazos y gritó.

Pidió ayuda como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Joder, el niño apenas respiraba.

Menos de dos minutos tardaron en llegar los paramédicos, pero tan solo uno bastó para ver la vida esfumarse de los ojos de ese niño.

En ese momento algo en él se perdió… en ese instante algo en su interior se quebró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mierda aun podía escuchar el llanto de aquella mujer en su cabeza.

Subió hasta su habitación en silencio, miro el reloj de las escaleras

4:00 am

Sus planes se habían ido al carajo, ni cena, ni ella.

Ahora estaba abrumado, confundido, entró a su habitación encendió la lámpara de noche y la vio.

Ahí estaba, recostada sobre las colchas, atravesada de lado a lado de la cama, permaneció en silencio, admirando cada aspecto de ella.

Vestía un lindo vestido negro, tenía las zapatillas puestas y aun había algún leve rastro de su cabello peinado, era perfecta.

Seguramente se durmió esperándolo, o eso es lo que él deseaba pensar… que hombre tan más ingenuo era.

Sonrió… esa mujer era su perdición, su locura y cordura.

Se recostó en la cama, se pegó a la pequeña espalda y se aferró a la diminuta cintura como un recién nacido al seno de su madre. Joder, los llantos de aquella mujer no desaparecían, parecían taladrarle el cerebro, no supo en que momento había comenzado a llorar ni la intensidad de sus lamentos, pero al parecer fueron suficientes para despertar a su esposa.

Sintió como la ex científica se giraba y con solo una mirada ella entendió que algo andaba mal, que ese hombre alegre, fuerte y lleno de vida estaba roto, entre sollozos la mujer se sentó sobre el colchón, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, tratando de descifrar la pena que a su marido embargaba.

La abrazó, con más fuerza, se recostó sobre las piernas de su mujer mientras esta le acariciaba lentamente la espalda…

Ninguno habló.

No hubo ni un beso, solo sutiles caricias y llanto de aquel hombre.

Goku se dejó mimar, la amaba, como la amaba y estos eran los detalles por los que era capaz de mover cielo mar y tierra por estar con ella.

Que deidad le había dado colosal regalo y que precio tenía que pagar para conservarla.

Finalmente, el joven guerrero cayó dormido.

 **.**

La joven de ojos azules siguió acariciando la melena de su esposo, preguntándose que lo tenía en tal estado, tan aturdido y desconsolado.

Revisó su móvil y comenzó a leer los mensajes que momentos antes había ignorado, topándose con varias noticias, algunas muy gratas, otras estúpidas, unas llenas de dulzor y otras de gran amargura.

Uno: Firmó un contrato de publicidad con una agencia de autos, y la siguiente semana asistirían a una cena de inauguración, sonrió… amaba esos eventos, donde no se admiraba a la fuerza si no al intelecto, donde podía lucir un hermoso vestido largo y tener la completa atención de su esposo.

Dos: el muy idiota había pagado una fortuna por un boleto de avión para llegar temprano y al parecer aun así había llegado descaradamente tarde, agradecía que así fuera… de lo contrario no la hubiese encontrado en casa.

Tres: planeó llevarla a cenar a un lugar romántico

Cuatro: había desechado ese plan y le decía que quería hacerla suya toda la noche

Cinco: por primera vez en su vida, la muerte se presentó ante el… a ese hombre era tan noble, sincero y benévolo que no era capaz de cargar con esas desgracias en su espalda, es más, ni siquiera creía que este las mereciera.

Tristemente sonrió… ahora comprendía el estado de su esposo.

Continuó arrullándolo, tarareando una canción desconocida, mientras recordaba aquellas citas, esas escapadas de la universidad y esas noches donde a escondidas de sus padres, Goku escalaba el árbol de su jardín hasta llegar a su ventana, para adentrarse en su habitación con la oscuridad como aliada…

Aun recordaba como aquellos inocentes besos fueron abordados por una pasión insaciable, como esas sutiles caricias comenzaron a dejar marcas en ambos.

Oh Dios… el recuerdo de aquella primera vez aun yacía tan fresco en su memoria, en sus labios, en su piel, los vestigios de esa noche de pasión y entrega aun le quemaban, aun despertaban deseo en ella.

-Bulma…-

Entre sueños escuchó como ese hombre la llamaba

\- Duerme… ha sido un largo día Goku-

-Tomare vacaciones… necesitamos un descanso- comentó mas dormido que despiertos, dibujando pequeño círculos en los muslos de su esposa

\- Esta bien Goku, te has esforzado mucho, lo mereces-

Respondió sin pensarlo mucho, ese hombre llevaba sus entrenamientos al límite, y ahora su cuerpo parecía solicitar el descanso que en una larga temporada no le había sido concedido.

-Bulma… vámonos de viaje ¿Qué te parece la playa?-

-¿La playa?- lo pensó un momento, rió, la playa fue la primera escapada que se dieron, jamás había visto a sus padres tan molestos como aquella vez cuando volvió a casa- Me encanta la playa-

-Bien… una semana y volvemos para la cena de inauguración-

-solo con una condición- solicitó la mujer de ojos azules invitando a su esposo a sentarse a su lado

-¿Cuál?-

-Si me prometes que bailaras conmigo en la gala-

El moreno sonrió, casi se rió ante tal solicitud.

-sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos Bulma-

Ambos rieron sabiendo que aquello era una misión imposible, en los años que llevaban de casados jamás había aprendido a bailar y cada vez que salían a la pista terminaba pisando los hermosos vestidos que su esposa solía llevar.

-Lo se… tenemos una semana y toda la playa para practicar Goku-

-… está bien… pero solo si me prometes no mentirme más-

Aquello le heló la sangre, ¿acaso él sabía?

-¿mentirte?-

Mas por nerviosismo que por curiosidad aquella pregunta había escapado de sus labios en un volumen apenas audible para su pareja

-si… deja de decirme que estas bien, que mis viajes no te molestan…-

Sintió como la vida le volvió al cuerpo… ese hombre no sabía nada

-Goku-

-Tú siempre me has cuidado Bulma, déjame cuidarte a ti-

Y sin decir más la besó, con cuidado y sutileza, disponiendo de todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisas ni arrebatos… fue un besó de esos de adolescentes, de esos que apenas son un roce se labios… de aquellos que hace tanto no se daban.

En ese instante su eterna soledad dejó de acosarla, sus pecados se dispersaron y sus deseos por el cuerpo ajeno cesaron.

Esa noche volvió a entregarse a su esposo.

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN**

 **Bien, me disculpó por la demora, pensé que en las vacaciones podría actualizar más seguido, pero me surgió un trabajo completamente inesperado y pues… adiós tiempo, esperó no haber causado muchas molestias**

Bueno explicando respecto a este capítulo… Goku y Bulma ya se merecían ser los protagonistas de uno, si bien en los pasados me centré en Vegeta, faltaba este par, por lo cual quise enfocarme en Goku, su personalidad y su manera de amar.

Así mismo trate de plasmar un poco de cómo era la relación de estos, como comenzaron a salir y esos momentos de "perfección" que solían tener, igual espero profundizar dichos detalles en los siguientes capítulos.

Sin más rodeos que dar, me despido.

 **Bye, bye, besos y abrazos**

Espero nos leamos pronto mis queridos lectores

¿Review?

PD: debido a que ya es muy tarde… solo subiré el capítulo y responderé algunos Review, el resto los contestó mañana sin falta

* * *

 **.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS & RESPUESTA A:**

 **.**

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y/o añadieron a favoritos, me alegra mucho de verdad.

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jun 28:** Hola, mucho gusto leerte, gracias por leer y comentar :), dices que amaste la historia, pues yo amo que tú la ames, me llena de dicha y felicidad, lamento la demora y ojala te agrade este cap tanto como los pasados, sin más me despido y espero nos leamos pronto.

 **Guest chapter 3 . Jun 28:** para ser sincera… me deprimí un poco al ver tu comentario, no me lo tomes a mal, no es tu culpa, por el contrario, muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, y si, debó admitir que tienes cierta razón, de alguna manera el capítulo no revelo nada conciso, solo lanzó las variables al aire, ojala pueda redimirme con esa actualización :) y no defraudarte, de lo contrario, claro vuelve a comentar, dime tu opinión que de verdad estas ayudan como no tienes idea, sin más me despido y espero nos leamos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**AMANTES**

* * *

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: ENCUENTRO-PARTE I**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente aquella mujer despertó acompañada del hombre con el que años atrás se casó, apenas se asomó el sol aquel matrimonio salió de la cama, hicieron maletas y abandonaron su casa, partieron rumbo a la playa, un par de sonrisas más, unas vacaciones necesarias, una escapada más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa día despertó con el calor de un cuerpo ajeno pegado a él, con unos blancos brazos rodeando su torno y unas finas muñecas con las uñas pintadas de rosa sobre su pecho. Después de tanto tiempo durmió hasta tarde, a pesar de la camisa y zapatos que se había olvidado de quitarse, después de años se estaba dando el lujo de llegar tarde al trabajo.

Con cuidado, se soltó de aquel fuerte agarre, caminó rumbo a la puerta, pensando en que desayunar, en sí debería sorprenderla y llevarle el desayuno a la cama como hace tiempo que no hacía o simplemente marcharse a la oficina y dejarla dormir más.

La miró, tan tranquila y bella, con su rubia cabellera esparcida por la cama.

Nuevamente caía bajo su hechizo, sin saber él porque estaba nuevamente a sus pies, como hace años, cuando la vio caminando por ese singular pasillo, con aquel vestido blanco contrastando sobre el rojo carmesí de la alfombra.

Con una elegancia inigualable y una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora ambos tenían diez años más encima.

La vida los pasó, los arrastró y jugó con ellos de la manera más cruel posible…

Pero aquí estaban

Sobrevivieron a cada obstáculo y problema

Vivieron dichas y desdichas

Sonrisas y traiciones

Aciertos y errores

…Pero…

Ella aún estaba ahí

…A su lado…

Sacó su celular y marcó aquel número que conocía de memoria

Hoy no saldría de esa habitación sin ella, hoy se daría el lujo de faltar, de olvidarse de los negocios, demandas, contratos y sus fantasmas.

Ella era su hoy

Su mañana

Su vida

Ese día se sintió libre, completo y sincero, sin culpas o deseos insatisfechos, esa mañana recordó que lo único que necesitaba, estaba en esa habitación, a unos metros de él, con una melena alborotada y sus pies enredados entre las sábanas.

Esa mañana… no necesitó obsequiarle flores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas, 36 minutos y 22 segundos llevaba sentado en aquel sofá, según sus cuentas su esposa se había probado ya 12 vestidos, 10 pares de zapatos y 5 juegos de joyas, de los cuales, según las palabras de la peli azul, ninguno era digno de semejante gala a la que estaban invitados.

Suspiró y miró el techo resignado.

Si había algo que realmente odiaba, eran las compras, aún más que el baile o inclusive que las matemáticas, pero aquí estaba, en la sala de espera de aquel probador, con los pies adoloridos de practicar la misma pieza de baile por una hora en la mañana y otro par de caminar por aquel centro comercial en busca del "vestido perfecto"

Esto era más agotador que una jornada entera de entrenamiento.

Por fin, a las tres horas y 15 minutos de espera y otro par de vestidos más desechados, su esposa salía nuevamente del probador, pero estas ves con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, portando un hermoso vestido color azul índigo, de corte princesa, manga larga y un escote profundo de tipo "V" en la espalda.

Podía no ser un genio… de hecho muchos solían clasificarlo como un idiota y de milagro salió la universidad, pero había cosas, detalles que su poca ejercitada memoria recordaba y una de ellas, era el ver portar a su esposa un vestido similar hace años, no uno blanco como muchos suelen pensar… no… sino uno color rosa palo, una noche de verano, bajo una luna llena dentro de un viejo estadio de basquetbol.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó curiosa la mujer de ojos azules y sonrisa amigable

-pensaba que es igual al vestido que usaste en la bienvenida de la universidad…-

Aquella simple oración la intimidó, ese baile había marcado su vida en todos los aspectos, observó a su esposo ponerse de pie, caminar hacia ella con ese aire intimidante y decidido, con una seriedad que pocas veces veía en aquel rostro.

Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas y extrañamente se quedó sin palabras, aquel hombre la tomó por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y las piernas aquella dama cedieron.

-En esa noche te nombraron la reina del baile, fue la primera vez que una chica de primer semestre acaparaba aquel premio-

La tomó del rostro

-Estabas en el centro de la pista, sonriendo a todos a tu alrededor, tendrías que abrir la pista al lado del rey del baile… un pobre idiota popular por ser capitán del equipo de futbol americano pero un pésimo alumno a los ojos de cualquier profesor… -

Inhaló su perfume, acaricio sus labios y la miró a los ojos, ese par de ojos color turquesa que tanto le cautivaban, robaban el sueño y lo llenaban de calma.

-Te tomé del brazo, torpemente coloque mis manos en tu cintura… y tu simplemente reíste-

Rozó sus labios

-te pise en cada paso que di-

Ambos sonrieron al recordar aquel primer baile

-me fue imposible resistirme a tus encantos… a tu espontaneidad, tus manías, a tu belleza, tu sonrisa… a esos ojos… a ti-

Acortó la distancia y simplemente la besó

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus vacaciones habían terminado ya, ahora viajaban a bordo de aquel lujoso deportivo, más cercanos que nunca, más enamorados y sinceros.

Bajaron del automóvil acaparando todas las miradas, las cámaras enseguida se giraron a ellos, tratando de capturar cada reacción, ángulo y sonrisa de aquella espectacular pareja.

Pero él, ese hombre de ojos negros, sonrisa amigable y melena despeinada sabía que no lo miraban a él… que aquellos periodistas no trataban de capturar una imagen suya, ni que era el quien robaba suspiros, despertaba deseos y envidia en el resto…

Era su esposa

Ella es quien hacía girar a todos y despertaba el deseo en los espectadores, era su sonrisa la que entorpecía a más de uno y su cálida mirada la que brindaba alegría y confianza en el resto.

Se tomaron de la mano y juntos caminaron por aquella alfombra, subieron aquella elegante escalinata de mármol, sin prestar atención al resto de los invitados, solo centrándose en la cálida sensación de sus manos entrelazadas, porque después de tanto tiempo, ella había vuelto a ser completa y enteramente él, y el… él nunca había dejado de ser de ella.

Entraron al gran salón, se acercaron a la pista y en medio de todos, comenzaron a bailar.

Una sinfonía cualquiera, pero una pieza perfecta para ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Risas y charlas inundaban el gran salón, música elegante de fondo y copas vacías viajaban por todo el lugar, las personas se acercaban a ellos, felicitando a su esposo por el reciente campeonato que había ganado, otros cuantos la llenaban de cumplidos mientras su esposo la miraba alegre.

Se sentía dichosa, completa, volvía a ser ella, volvían a ser el matrimonio perfecto, un par de enamorados sin prejuicios o secretos.

En un instante la música dejó de sonar y todos voltearon al segundo piso de aquella gran mansión.

Por fin, el dueño de aquel imperio había llegado, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y todos empezaron a murmurar.

El salón entero volteo a mirarlos, a ese hombre tan poderoso, elegante e intimidante

Y el mundo de aquella peli azul se congeló

Era él

Ese hombre frente a ella, en lo alto de aquellas escaleras era aquel que había estado sobre su cuerpo tantas noches, era él quien la hizo sentir mujer un indefinido número de noches y ella podía jactarse de llevarlo a la gloria otro par más.

Ella había visto y despertado deseo en aquellos fríos ojos negros

Lo había admirado sin prenda alguna y hacer cosas nada decentes ni correctas con su cuerpo.

Y ahora estaba frente a ella

Con el traje más elegante que había visto portar a alguien, con una seriedad y porte que jamás creyó ver en un hombre y con una chispa en su mirada que ella jamás había logrado ver en esos ojos negros

En esos ojos había alegría y felicidad, algo que jamás pudo despertar en él, pudo notar ese sutil toque de amor en aquella mirada

Y lo comprendió

A su costado estaba el motivo de ese brillo, la razón de la partida de su amante en cada amanecer.

Agarrada de su brazo, una mujer con una elegancia nata, con una belleza indescriptible y una silueta perfecta, esa joven portaba un hermoso vestido negro, de corte sirena con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y escote corazón, su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y una hermosa gargantilla de perlas ajustada en su cuello.

Observó cómo bajaban por aquella escalera, como la joven mantenía la mirada en alto y saludaba a los invitados,

El tiempo dejó de correr cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros de aquel hombre

Sus miradas chocaron, pero apenas dos segundos duro su encuentro, pues él se giró y le sonrió a su acompañante.

A esa mujer de cabellera rubia

Tan pulcra y correcta

Ella era perfecta

Un hombre alto y robusto se acercó a los recién llegados y en un momento miró como se acercaban a ellos, hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Buenas noches señor Son, es un placer que aceptara ser la imagen publicitaria del nuevo modelo deportivo- habló aquel desconocido que carecía de cabello alguno y con un extraño bigote en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Nappa, vicepresidente de la compañía, y ellos, son los dueños de este imperio-

En ese momento dejó de escuchar aquella conversación, se limitó a sonreír y tratar permanecer de pie, ignorando que aquel hombre apenas si había tenido la cortesía de mirarla, cuando ella apenas podía apartar la mirada de él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apenas los hombres comenzaron a hablar de autos salió corriendo de ahí, subió y se escondió en el primer balcón que encontró, se bebió de un sorbo lo que restaba de su copa y se dio el lujo de quitarse los tacones un momento.

Necesitaba respirar

-¿sabes lo que él vio en ti?-

De nuevo ese hombre se entrometía en sus pensamientos, y más por cortesía que por gusto se dignó a responder

-¿de qué hablas?-

-no seas tonta niña se quién eres, conozco a Vegeta desde que era un crió, puedo decir que lo eduque más que su propio padre-

La peli azul se giró y miró a aquel hombre, era una persona adulta, calvo y emanaba años de experiencia, hablaba con una autoridad y respeto que jamás había escuchado antes, extrañamente, se sentía tranquila con él, no valía la pena negar acusaciones que eran ciertas.

\- ¿Ahora entiendes lo que el muchacho vio en ti?- preguntó de nueva cuenta el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía

-¿a qué se refiere? Ahora que la veo a ella… no veo comparativa entre nosotras, solo confirmé lo que tantas veces pensé… ahora creo que no fui más que un pasatiempo-

-Ustedes no se parecen en absolutamente nada, tú eres explosiva e impulsiva, ella es recatada y correcta en todo momento, pero el azul de tus ojos… le hacían recordarla…-

Apagó su cigarrillo y tomó rumbo de vuelta al baile, deteniéndose a unos metros de la joven de cabellos celestes

\- Sé que eres lista, pero pareces una niña mimada acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere, te daré un consejo… olvídalo, aléjate de él, que él jamás la dejará a ella, tu esposo es un buen hombre, no lo pierdas por una estúpida fantasía-

Sin decir más se marchó y extrañamente aquella mujer sonrió.

Si, era momento de dejar esa etapa de su vida atrás, era el momento adecuado para continuar.

Limpió su rostro y volvió a la pista, buscó a su esposo y lo tomó del brazo, mientras suavemente le susurró dos simples palabras, dos palabras que cambiaría su vida por completo…

-…quiero hacerlo…-

En medio de aquel baile se besaron

Sin percatarse de como un par de ojos negros los observaban.

* * *

 **.**

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

 **.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN**

Hola, un placer estar de vuelta.

Bueno, ahora sí, lamento demasiado la demora, casi 4 meses sin actualizar (creo), pero se me juntaron un par de cosas…

 **Vacaciones, graduaciones de mis amigos (la mayoría ya terminaron sus carreras), unas dichas y sorpresas y el inicio de mi último semestre de licenciatura me acapararon por completo, además de un pequeño incidente que tuve con un cúter y me gané una linda cicatriz en la mano izquierda, total, muchos acontecimientos y poca organización**

Bueno, dejando las excusas y hablando del capítulo, creo que ya es muy obvio quien es la acompañante de Vegeta… quise plasmar como es la vida de ambos protagonistas, dejando a un lado sus infidelidades, esto es un pre necesario para pasar a la cuestión de que los llevó a buscar o necesitar un amante, así mismo quería sacar el lado romántico de ese par recordando cuando conocieron a sus parejas… y eso es todo por el momento, como adelanto el siguiente capítulo estará enfocado completamente a esa joven rubia con collar de perlas…

Por cierto.. Nappa aquí será el abogado del diablo, no sé, pero siento que el tiene mucha influencia en Vegeta, así que de alguna manera... va a influir en las decisiones que este tome en un futuro

Sin más, me despido, espero sea de su agrado y también espero ya no tardar en actualizar

 **Bye, bye, besos y abrazos**

 **Espero nos leamos pronto mis queridos lectores**

¿Review?

PD: pues ya es muy tarde y el sueño me está ganando, los comentarios pasados los contestaré mañana apenas me levante, pero de verdad me tomo el tiempo de leerlos todos ellos y responder, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, que me hacen tan feliz con cada lectura y Review.

* * *

 **.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS & RESPUESTA A:**

 **.**

 **Guest** **chapter 4. Jul 31:** Hola, no tranquil , no me moleste con el comentario pasada, ahora te agradezco que volvieras a comentar y a leer, y espero no haber colmado tu paciencia con mi tardanza, es solo que se me juntaron cuestiones académicas y personales que me impidieron escribir una actualización, y si… Goku merece saber la verdad… ya veremos cómo se entera y toma este hecho… ahora, si lees esta actualización, mil gracias y ojalá me des tu opinión de nueva cuenta, sin más me despido, espero nos leamos pronto.

 **Guest** **chapter 4 . Sep 24:** Hola, pues… ya volví. Sigo con vida y de verdad mil disculpas por las demoras, ya organizaré mi rutina diaria para procurar actualizar este fic cada dos semanas y no fallarles, ojala puedas leer esta actu y sea de tu agrado, sin más me despido, besos y abrazos, espero nos leamos pronto ;)


End file.
